Many current vehicles provide information to a driver to actively or passively assist the driver. Certain driver assistance systems process information captured by sensors on the vehicle. Vehicle optical sensors are used as electronic driving aids to detect objects surrounding the vehicle. These sensors are integrated on the exterior of the vehicle for sensing objects near the vehicle. For example, a vehicle optical sensor may include a camera-based driver assistance system used as an electronic parking aid. The camera is integrated on the rear of the vehicle for recording images relating to space behind the vehicle. The camera is typically mounted to the outside of the vehicle which exposes the camera to environmental conditions. The functionality of the camera mounted on the outside of the vehicle may become compromised due to the buildup of film, grit and/or dirt on the camera lens. In order to prevent contamination in the camera's region, there exists a need for an appropriate camera cleaning system.